Traction drive systems have been used for various purposes and in various environments in the prior art. Traction drives comprise an alternative to gearing systems and can be used interchangeably with gearing systems in many situations. Traction drives use a traction fluid that creates more friction at the traction drive interface to cause adherence between traction surfaces.